Letters to a Dark Lord
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: After all those years, Tom Riddle was the first to know. HarryxGinny.
1. Year One

**Tada! Another installment of THE LETTERS series! It's a HarryxGinny and starts off with Tom Riddle's diary. Although it's not a conversation, Ginny leaves a letter to Tom so he can respond the next time she opens the diary. Hey, even Horcruxes need neaps every once and a while. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Lord Voldemort was the first to know. HarryxGinny.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**This story is dedicated to all the people who perished in nine- eleven. **

_Dear Tom,_

_I can't believe I finally made it! After all those years, seeing my brothers go on the trains, ready for anything, all I wanted to do was join them on their adventure, wanted to learn magic and be just like the. So when mum woke me up this morning with a sad sort of smirk on her face, I just knew that it was my turn to be someone._

_Today is my first year at Hogwarts. Right now I am on the train, heading for the castle. I suppose it's going to be, well, magical. Except, I really can't imagine it would be very much fun without any friends. Even Ronald has friends! (Speaking of Ronald, where is he?) And what friends he has. A sweet muggle girl, Hermione Granger. Oh, and Tom, you won't believe who else, the great Harry Potter!_

_Oh Tom, I met him last year and I could barely take my eyes off of him. I said all of two words to him, but the look he gave me, a mix of nervousness and exasperation, gave me all I needed to know. He thought I was cute! You wouldn't believe the look on my face when I walked down the stairs this summer to see him sitting there, at my kitchen table! Oh Tom, I nearly had to go to the loo! Well, I suppose it wasn't that bad, but I still felt absolutely bonkers. My stomach jumped so far up my body that I didn't feel hungry for the next few days. Just to know that he was down there, sleeping in Ron's room, only a few doors up from mine…_

_Did you ever fall in love, Tom? I do believe that I am. In love, I mean. I can almost see us twenty five years from now, with three kids of our own, walking to King's Cross to put them on the train… Anyway, I'll bet that some lovely little lady turned your head, Tom. You seem nothing but loving._

_What House were you in? I know which one I'd be in. Gryffindor. All my brothers were sorted into that House, I probably will too. You probably were a Gryffindor too, you're brave. Definitely not a Slytherin, though. You're too nice._

_You know who else is a Gryffindor? Harry Potter. No wonder too, at the end of last term he beat this evil wizard named Vol- er, You- Know -Who trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone from Dumbledore. I really hate him. I'm not surprised Harry beat him again, he's so brave. I wonder how this next year is going to be, and if Harry'll win again. My dad always said we need a few more heroes in this life. He says that Dumbledore is the greatest wizard ever, do you agree? I don't think so, I think it's Harry._

_We are coming soon to Hogwarts, wish me luck Tom!_

_Mrs. Harry Potter_

_(Or do you think Mrs. Harry Weasley Potter? Hm, too much?)_

_Tom,_

_I'd bet you'd congratulate me if you could see me know. A true Gryffindor, through and through. I'll admit that I was rather skeptical about it, as all my family has been in the house before me, but I think I'll do fine. To be honest, I wouldn't have minded Ravenclaw, if not only to be different from my family. I want to be an individual. I want to, I don't know, stand out. I think I'm the only one in my family to be writing to a mysterious pen pal, if that counts. I do believe it does._

_I guess my being sorted into Gryffindor means I get to be closer to Harry. Although I won't have any classes with him, I suppose it'll be an adventure all the same to see him doing his homework while reclining on the couch in the common room. I'll just be a few chairs down, not near the fire, in the dark, watching him just to see if he wrinkles his eyebrows when he's confused. I'd bet he does, and I'd bet it's adorable._

_Oh boy Tom, I wish you could meet him. You would get along so well, why, I'd bet you'd be brothers. Honestly Tom, I don't understand why you won't tell me what House you were Sorted into, I promise I won't judge if you were a Huffelpuff. I'm sure some important wizards came out of Huffelpuff at some point in time. You were a real person at some point, weren't you? I suppose you wouldn't have known how to talk if you hadn't. How did you get trapped in there? Do you need help getting out? I'm sure Harry can help you._

_Harry can do anything._

_As I sit here in the common room after a long days worth of classes, I'm curious to see if he comes around, and where the famous Harry Potter spends his afternoon hours. I doubt the library, but that's typically where Hermione studies, or so I'm told. I can't help but feel jealous of all the time she spends with Harry, even though it's obviously not romantic. It is so very funny to see Ron's ears get pink ever time she walks through a door. I do believe that little Ron has his first crush! He won't ever admit it._

_My classes, at least most of them, are atrocious. They figure to bite down hard the first week and it's aggravating. Especially that Lockheart character. Mum fancies him, but I play along 'cause she's so funny. In all reality he's a bloody fool, and a fake. And not even attractive in the slightest! Harry's far more attractive then that sorry bloke will ever be._

_Dear God, I hope that fairy isn't coming down too hard on Harry. Oh and Snape! He's a right old bat, let me tell you. Absolutely horrid. I wouldn't be surprised if he really did work for You- Know- Who. He gave us four essays to write, and it's only the first week of term! Goodness, I hope Dumbledore fires him. Or even better! I hope he kicks the bucket like Quirrell did. Good riddance, from what I heard from Ron._

_Anyway, Double Potions with the Slytherins tomorrow, wish me luck!_

_Ginny._

_Tom,_

_Strange things are beginning to happen, first I overheard Ron saying something about Harry hearing things and then all of a sudden Filch's cat turns up petrified along with a threatening message to all muggle borns on a wall. It seems to be written in blood. Do you know what seems to be the worst part of it all? I can't seem to remember what I did today, or even the most of yesterday. All I know is that it's midnight and I'm sitting in my dormitory, even though I haven't the slightest idea of when I got to bed. Professor McGonagall even told me that she hadn't seen me at the Great Hall this evening, even though I distinctly remember talking to Lavender Brown. Maybe that was lunch. _

_Anyway, I ran into Harry, and after I blushed I asked him why he seemed so upset. He says that people are beginning to suspect him! Harry couldn't have done such an awful thing Tom, you know he didn't. Just so brave… I'd bet it was that slimy Malfoy boy again! He's always been such a bother, don't you think, Tom? Always making fun of Harry. Well, I don't think he should, the slimy git._

_Merlin, I hope I'm alright, maybe I should see Madame Pomfrey._

_Ginny._

_Alright, now I think I'm losing it. I must be going bonkers because there's no other way to explain the sudden blackouts and loss of memory. Whenever I forget a day, all of a sudden someone ends up getting hurt and Harry gets blamed for it. Do you think it's me, Tom? I couldn't stand it if I ever hurt Harry! Besides, me blanking out for a few days does not make me popular with the professors, especially when large assignments are due. I hope my subconscious is good at making up excuses._

_I don't understand why you keep asking me to do things, Tom. I'm sorry I flushed you down the toilet, I really am, but sometimes you're just downright scary. Alright, I'm scared Tom. What's going on? I keep on having nightmares with big snakes and I wake up with the inner part of my chest hurting, almost like a part of my soul is being ripped out. You don't think that whatever monster that's roaming about is getting me, do you? Goodness knows I haven't been petrified. But what if it's punishing me for something? You need to help me!_

_Maybe I should just go to Harry for help… but what if it turns out that I'm evil, Tom? What then? He'll hate me forever and I'll never see him again. Then he wouldn't even talk to Ronald anymore, and Ronald would be mad at me forever. I don't want more people to get hurt! Help me, Tom! Every time I write to you, you seem to get more real!_

_Please help! I feel dizzy…_

_Ginny._

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat on the long black benches that divided the earth from hell. It was his purgatory to stay at the place that caused the majority of his anguish, alone, for eternity. The empty orphanage seemed as gloomy as ever in the afterlife, with no children to torture and no spiders to slip down the mistresses' dress. A black smoke wafted and ten times a day he was visited by a soul he killed and brutally forced to re- witness their deaths with their perspective. Lord Voldemort had suffered ten souls worth of deaths that day and was weak with the exquisite torture he had inflicted upon the innocent.

When he was not visited by the ghosts of his killings past, he was visited by far worst things. Memories. The memories of the living, and sometimes the dead. The sorrows and the lives he had changed.

Today he was reliving the life of Ginny Weasley, beginning with the branding of her soul by the use of his diary. He was being taken through the journey of her life, the romance he could never stand, the detailed day to day descriptions that he could barely force himself through the first time. He was forced to read his responses, too, and the changes he caused in her adolescence were almost blinding to the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort was never a humble man, especially after he had gained almost complete domination of the wizarding world for that last year. But after the hell before hell, he was now as meek as the day he was born. In purgatory you couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and were forced to be consistently grilled with your wrongdoings.

His tortured soul threw the words at him slowly, painfully, every vowel leaving a new scar, every signature being permanently etched into the recesses of his brain, never to be forgotten. The slow pain caused him to think, and he almost wished for hell if it meant constant pain, a mercy from the thinking.

When the distributor of punishments ran out of Ginny Weasley's first year's worth of memories, more ones were just thrust upon him. This time they were from a normal parchment journal, but painfully gushy nonetheless. Love still made Tom Riddle sick, and there was no worse punishment then the innocent love that a young Ginny Weasley had for her future husband, the great Harry Potter.

Lord Voldemort closed his eyes and allowed the girl's second year memories to envelope him at a turtle's pace.

**Soo… two thousand words. Pretty good, aye? Let me know what you thought, as usual. For some reason this one is pretty long, the others will probably just be a thousand, except for years five or six.**


	2. Year Two

**Hey yo we're up to year two! It's going pretty good. Ginny confuses me because she's a year behind all the other characters and her year two is their year three… ah, whatever.**

**Anyway, I don't own nothing, yo.**

_I find myself very… hesitant to write in another diary. After what happened last year mum said she wouldn't blame me if I never looked at one again. But Ron told me there would be no harm in just writing to myself in a non- answering packet of parchment. I suppose after much consideration it wasn't very smart to spill your guts to a book that talks back. Even in the magical world there aren't many talking books, and even if they do, it's just a spell._

_So, we went to Egypt this summer. Mum wouldn't allow me to go into one of the tombs because of skeletons and ancient curses, but she's obviously never been inside the Chamber of Secrets with a fifty foot long snake behind you, spewing guts while the love of your life is dying before your very eyes. Oh, and just ten minutes earlier you were a few minutes away from having your soul being sucked out of your body by the most evil wizard ever._

_But as long as the skeletons didn't creep me out._

_Mum may not have noticed this but I do feel a bit stronger after my experiences last year. I won't be anybody's fool anymore. I still blush every time I see Harry, but I refuse to let anyone take advantage of me anymore._

_It's the weekend before we are going to King's Cross Station. From my previous experiences at Hogwarts I was less than excited to be coming back to Hogwarts, but despite it all I do have some friends and maybe another chance at turning Harry's head. Every time Mum sees us together she gives us this little shake of the head and smile as if to say 'aw how simply adorable, young love'. She's wrong, though. I know it… this is the real deal. I don't know, every time I even think of Harry I get butterflies. But he hasn't even looked my way._

_I guess I'll always just be that stupid little sister. Besides, what do I have to offer? He could have anyone he wanted! Even that Cho Chang. She's with Cedric Diggory right now, but Harry's so brave and intelligent that any girl in their right mind would want him to be their boyfriend. I know I do._

_Anyway, he's staying a few rooms down from us and never leaves the hotel. It's strange but Dad keeps on looking at the Sirius Black posters and then back at Harry. Dad would never have made it as a politician. _

_To be honest I'm a bit ashamed at my behavior last year. I seemed rather stalkerish to any passerby observing my attachment to Harry. Hermione suggested that I back off a little. Hermione's very nice and we spend time together sometimes when she's not studying. She's very easy to talk to and will always give you her honest opinion of things. She's adorable._

_Speaking of adorable, Ronald always makes an effort to sit next to Hermione when we have meals together. He pulls out the chair for her, it's so sweet. He gets all red at the ears and she blushes. Harry and I always lock eyes and grin. I know Harry would've done that too but Ron always rushed over before he can get to it._

_I wish someone would pull out a chair for me._

_Anyway, Hogwarts here I come!_

_Ginny._

_Honestly, I'm not entirely sure if I should be addressing these entries to anyone in particular. It feels to attached, like I always used to start my entries with 'Tom' but now I realize that after last year… well, I just get uncomfortable._

_Anyway, the first week of term went well. It's strange because I'm not really seeing much of anyone this year, I'm sort of preoccupied with my studies. Occasionally I talk to a Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood, sometimes have a chat with Neville or Hermione. I never really talk to Harry (never really did) or Ron._

_School is getting more challenging as the weeks go on, and Harry seems to be getting tenser and tenser. I hope that he won't get himself into trouble this year, and what's more that I'm not the cause of all that trouble. I feel absolutely horrible because of last year, I can barely look him in the eyes. Maybe next year things will be different._

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione were in hospital again. Who knows what for, but the fact that Ron has a cast and the others have some pretty nasty cuts I'd have to say they ran into more than Malfoy. Plus Buckbeak is missing, along with Sirius Black. The train back is pretty much uneventful. Harry is so sweet, he offered to put my trunk on a rack. He sort of averts his eyes when talking to me now, I think now more than ever he is reluctant to go home. What a sweet child. Whatever happened to him, I hope he's not permanently damaged. Especially in a way that may cause harm to our children._

_Ginny._

Riddle couldn't bring his bound hands up to his face to wipe the tears from the pain away. For every memory, the chains cuffing his hands seemed to grow heavier and heavier, weighing him down with the newfound guilt that a painful death brought him. The sweetness of Ginny's words made him weep alongside the natural tears caused by the pain.

How could it that a boy with no extraordinary talents, besides the ones that he, Lord Voldemort, gave to him, no exceptional good looks or style could be so loved by his friends? What did this young girl see in this straggly boy of thirteen? An awkward teenage boy could hardly have been very attractive but yet this girls infatuation went much deeper than some celebrity crush. Ginny Weasley truly believed that she saw the true man behind the sad green eyes.

Tom Riddle could only have dreamed what it was like. Sometimes, when things were really bad, he wondered to himself what it would be like to be loved by someone.

Just when he was beginning to feel remorse, true remorse, another tidal wave of memories poured into him and he cried in excruciating pain.


	3. Year Three

**Gah man year three, enjoy! Any questions or suggestions for the next LETTERS installment? TonksxLupin? Leave a review!**

**JK Rowling owns ALL.**

_Journal,_

_You'd never believe where I went this summer! This Quidditch World Cup! Bulgaria versus Ireland. Hermione and I shared a tent. She really is a very nice girl and I do like her. Whenever she's not around I do like to tease Ronald about it. Oh how pink he gets! It's so terribly funny. Then he likes to tease me about Harry, and that's no fun at all, so I've been thinking about stopping._

_It's all so strange being around him now. Harry is such a tortured soul; it's like being next to a ghost during mealtimes. But then he leaves to talk with Hermione and Ron I can see that he's really funny and animated. I don't know what it is, but I'd like to find out. It's like he's afraid of people, of getting too connected with people. He's been getting better though._

_Something that happened after the Quidditch Cup seemed to knock him a couple of steps back, the invasion of the Death Eaters. Those bloody fools are always messing about where they're not wanted. Harry came back after his confrontation by Barty Crouch and looked like he'd seen his best friend die or something. Honestly, I will figure him out someday. He's just so interesting and mysterious._

_Hermione asks me sometimes why I like him so much. 'Is it because he's famous?' she asks. I tell her that I'm not sure, but I don't think it's because he's famous. 'He's not overly attractive,' she points out with a smirk. I tell her that most wizarding men aren't but there's something about Harry that I find terribly attractive. 'He's like a puzzle' I tell her. 'A puzzle I just want to solve.' She always nods in agreement. 'Like a problem, I like solving those too,' she tells me._

_We just get it, you know? Hermione and I. We know what's going on, sometimes without ever having to say anything. She's like the big sister I've always wanted. I guarantee that sometime in my future our bond will come in handy, especially from the fact that she's best mates with Harry._

_Oh dear Lord, I do sound like a stalker! I don't watch the poor bugger while he sleeps, I promise! I really need to just stop, and be myself like Hermione says. I just don't think I'm ready yet, though. Besides, who am I? What can I do? I'm not extraordinary in anything in particular, especially not enough for Harry Potter. Oh dear Merlin, I am going to die alone, aren't I?_

_Anyway, the train is going to pull into the station any minute now. I suppose I should get ready. I'm not sure what is going on this year, but mum kept on giving me strange smiles._

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_I am a wreck! The Goblet of Fire chose Harry's name! For the Triwizard tournament they only said seventeen year olds would be chosen! I wish I knew what was going on. This tournament is going to be very dangerous, and I seriously doubt that Harry would ignore Dumbledore's wishes and put his own name in. Despite my brother Ronald's belief, I do believe Harry is as innocent as a baby unicorn. Ronald can be such an arse sometimes, I swear. He really needs to start to man up and take responsibility for his actions._

_Anyway, there are these new blokes all over the school, Durmstrang and the Fairy school. Ah, I can't pronounce it anyways and that's what all the girls are calling it. Those girls just prance around in their Hershey Kisses hats and blow kisses at boys. It's very disgusting. Their champion, Fleur I believe, is the worst. God I feel bad for her future relatives. She's going to be a handful._

_The problem is that I think Harry and Ron like the new girls. I truly believed that they were over that sort of thing, but I guess the pull of fake beauty is tempting even to the strongest of souls. At the Quidditch World Cup they were scary. Harry looked like he was ready to jump off a mountain._

_This year I can go to Hogsmeade! It's so exciting, and this year Harry can too! I wonder who he found to sign his form, from what I heard the Dursley's were in no mood to sign about anything when Harry left them just a few weeks ago._

_Seeing you,_

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_You'd never guess who I said yes to go with me for the Yule Ball. Not who asked me, mind you, but who I said yes to. Neville Longbottom. Not like anything's wrong with him, but honestly, not six hours later Ron suggested that Harry take me. I'd never reject Neville, but bugger! If only I'd held out just a while longer. It's probably for the better anyway, Neville would never have gotten a date otherwise, and I would've just blushed the whole time._

_He really wants to go with Cho Chang anyways. It's not something he really talks about with anyone, but we all know it. It really makes me sad, because she's just so pretty. I'm so ordinary, and what's worse is that I'm a ginger! Or so the Americans say. But Harry didn't get Cho anyway because she's going with the Pretty Boy, Cedric._

_On to more important matters, Harry is still alive through the First Task, which is downright fantastic.__ I hope he keeps it up._

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_So, from what I hear Voldemort is back. He's back and Harry is more melancholy than ever. The Pretty Boy is dead now, so I feel sort of bad that I made fun of him the whole year. I'm glad he got it instead of Harry, though. I've heard many things of what happened to him in that graveyard and none of them good. He seems sadder than ever and I can't help feeling like it's the beginning of the end for all of us._

_Next year is going to be hell._

_Ginny._

Riddle winced as he remembered the night that Harry Potter escaped him yet again, but it was a second before a searing pain ripped through his warped soul and he cried out in agony. Every time an evil thought or desire went through him, a pain caused him remorse.

He realized the next few years worth of memories were going to be agony and he could have wept.

Except there could be no release in hell.


	4. Year Four

**YEAR FOUR! Wahoo! Just to let you know that I wrote chapters 1-4 without publishing them first, so that's why I haven't been thanking reviewers. SO if you've reviewed, then thanks!**

**I'm trying to decide whether or not I should do Ginny's seventh year. Hm… it would just be a load of missing Harry. Huh, maybe.**

_Journal,_

_This summer was interesting to say the least, Harry stayed the summer again, but instead of the Burrow this time, it was the house of his godfather. His godfather, Sirius Black! I can't believe my boneheaded brother Ronald didn't tell me about it! I'm his favorite sister! I can't believe that insufferable toerag. Sirius is absolutely wonderful, and he makes Harry so very happy. I haven't seen him smile so much in forever._

_I have a feeling that this year is going to change everything between us. Harry and I, I mean. I have a feeling that he still like Cho Chang, but once he sees what a girl she truly is, he'll get over her. Honestly, I can't see him in thirty years holding her bags while she shops! That is ridiculous! I feel bad for the poor girl though, she and Cedric have been going out for ages. I mean, if Harry had died and I had to see his dead body up from the stands… I'd probably spazz out too._

_Anyway, Ron and Hermione are Prefects, and I'm never going to get the man of my dreams._

_Much love,_

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_Hermione is simply brilliant! After that complete toad Umbridge decided to take over the school and turn us into Ministry loving zombies, we pretty much decided we had enough. Hence Dumbledore's Army was formed! I can proudly say that I thought of the name. I can't wait for Harry to start teaching us real Defense Against the Dark Arts. There's so much I don't know! Besides this past summer only makes me want to know more so I can help defeat You- Know- Who. The classes are to start soon, Hermione made us all these little gold Galleons so she can contact us all at once. Dear Lord, I hope that Umbridge doesn't catch us. I hear that she's torturing kids now. With curses and stuff. But I heard that from Fred and George, so I don't think it's true._

_Anyways,_

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_So much has happened since we last spoke. Nothing much in particular has gone by with Harry and I, especially since I know he __snogged__ Cho on Christmas. They were an item for a while but then they broke up. I heard it was because Cho was crying about Cedric on their date or something. I swore it would happen, but no one believed me. It was all, 'She's pretty enough for him. Don't you be putting her down because of your own insecurities and girlish crushes, Ginny.'_

_I didn't think they wouldn't make it because she wasn't pretty! Or even because I have a small crush on the bloke. No, it was because Harry Potter needs a strong woman who can boss him around. I know he's tired of telling everyone what to do all the time and he needs someone who he can say, 'Yes dear,' to._

_Blimey, you'd think I was stalking the fellow._

_But I don't. Not anymore, at least. Hermione only recently told me to see other people and be myself. Mostly I think she doesn't want me to embarrass myself, but I do think it's good for me to compare Harry to other boys, just to see if he's really what I want. Like, this year I've been dating Michael. The boy is nice and all, but you can never see his eyes and he's more grabby than the Giant Squid during mealtimes._

_I am learning a lot, I really must thank Hermione for getting all this started up. Whenever Umbridge gives us lectures she gets all red and looks around the room as if one of us are going to scream out a confession or something. It's really quite funny._

_I wish Dumbledore was here._

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_I am writing this as the world slowly discovers that harry was right all along. Too bad it took us falling into a trap and Sirius getting killed for the world to realize it. Harry is particularly sad this train ride back to the station, he's hardly said a word to us._

_I was very impressed with my own magic during the fight, if I do say so myself. If Harry hadn't taught us during the year we all would have died. I think that if Sirius hadn't died he would have felt at least a little bit better about himself and his capabilities. Of course something bad had to happen in order to lower his confidence in himself. Something bad is always happening to Harry, it's really awful._

_I suppose that the only good news is that Umbridge is gone and Dumbledore is back. Hopefully for good this time. Now that Voldemort is back we'll need all the good guys we can get, especially from the Order._

_Somehow I get the feeling the Ministry isn't going to help us very much._

_Anyhow, Harry looks really gloomy, I should go cheer the bloke up. We all need a bit of cheer since fred and George left. I do hope they got a cow from mum._

_Ginny._

Tom Riddle, the imperfect man, scowled as he recalled the events of that day. The day he let both Dumbledore and Harry Potter slip through his nimble fingers. A red hot streak found its way along his arm and he hissed with discomfort. This humiliation was worse than a million Unforgivable Curses.

What hurt even worse was the sacrifices that everyone was able to make for that boy, the boy Harry Potter. That Weasley girl would put everything aside for him, even her own happiness, for him to be happy. It really was depressing to a young orphan boy with no family. His world was always dark, with a dark future in sight. But this Weasley girl and her friends… they could have been whatever they wanted!

It was too late now. And with a slow smile he realized that the next year was the beginning of his reign… and the end of Albus Dumbledore's.

…**And?**


	5. Year Five

**Alright guys, you're doing good. Keep it up, we're almost done here! Year five. Or year six to Harry and Ron. Just in case you get confused like me.**

**JK Rowling owns EVERYTHING.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You rock!**

_Journal__**,**_

_So according to mum I am really getting a new sister. Mrs. Fleur Airhead is to become my sister in law. Oh boy, I can't wait. It's bad enough to see her float all about the house like she's some bloody fairy princess, but for her to be my sister in law? That's just punishment. I can't think of anything that I might have done in the past to earn this humiliation._

_The good news is that I'm going to Hogwarts again. Far away from Bill and his bad decisions. The train ride is long, and I just got bad from a Slug meeting. The new Defense teacher, Professor Slughorn, allowed me to be in him exclusive fan club. Lucky me. Actually, it is rather lucky because Harry's in it also. I swear if the bugger hadn't seen me cast that spell he wouldn't have given me a second glance. He's as topsy turvy as Malfoy is._

_Speaking of Malfoy, he's looking particularly smug as he struts by my compartment. We are nearing the school soon, so I'd better say goodbye._

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_So, I forgot to mention it before but I'm dating Dean Thomas. I've finally decided to take Hermione up on her word and just be myself. I know who I am now, I think. I know what interests me and what I want out of life._

_Besides, if Harry wants me, he knows where to find me. I'm getting real tired of chasing after him all the bloody time. Dean's a nice guy, but not what I really want. Who knows? Maybe he'll be the only one that'll have me._

_Hermione and Ron are beginning to heat up. I really should start up a betting pool or something. Eh, people might think I was continuing the Fred and George tradition. I want to be my own person, but there's so much that's already been done in my family it's hard to be unique. Fred and George are doing really well at their business so… I guess being a goofball isn't so bad._

_Anyway, it's sort of nice that my brother found someone but really. When they're in a room together the awkward sexual tension is almost too much to bear. But none of those stubborn blighters will make a move. I suppose I'm that way with Harry but really! I was flirting so hard it was almost embarrassing. After reevaluating most of my life, I finally understood why Harry would never like me. Because I was so bloody annoying! Always blushing all the time…_

_Anyway, this year's Quidditch is going to be fantastic. We have such a great team, with Ron and everyone. Hopefully people will be able to see some talent in Ronald. I have complete faith in Ron and Harry's ability to judge character._

_So long,_

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_Wow, so much has happened since the last time we talked. For one, Ron is now with Lavender Brown. That complete arse chose a bimbo instead of Hermione. That is simply ridiculous. I hope I'm not around when this blows up in his face._

_On a larger scale, Harry and I are now a couple. I can hardly believe I'm saying this. It just seems so perfect to be true. We spend hours together. Some days we just take walks around the school grounds, toss food to the giant squid or even go to the Shrieking Shack just to make sure we're alone. I never could have dreamed how alike we are in our thinking and the way we solve problems._

_One of the main problems mum had when she found out is if I was still getting all my homework done. Bugger, that woman can be annoying. What she doesn't know is that Harry helps me with my homework before we even start on his. It's really bad, and his grades are beginning to slip._

_He is so much better than Dean. The poor bloke could only talk about soccer the whole time. At least Harry has some variety and can talk about Quidditch. We talk about practices, strategies, and other sport related topics. I think he likes having a tomboy for a girlfriend. I certainly enjoy having him for a boyfriend._

_Ron is very split about certain things. He's very happy to be rid of Lavender, but I can tell he's not in the mood ever to talk to me about Hermione. Too bad he wasn't fully conscious when he spilled his guts to Lavender. That was too funny!_

_I hope this year never ends._

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_I do believe I jinxed myself, because this year did end. And what an unfortunate one it was. Albus Dumbledore is now dead, and by some cruel irony it was done by the man he trusted most. I swear if I ever see Severus Snape again… well, I will if Harry doesn't get to him first._

_During the funeral, Harry broke it off with me. I can tell he was really upset about it, and I completely understand why he did it too, but it's so hard to believe that all this past year has been just a dream. I knew that once my dreams came true that I would have to wake to reality. Oh how overrated reality is anyhow._

_All I can say to him is that I hope he finds everything he's looking for. And how I'll miss him._

_From one broken heart to another,_

_Ginny._

This year was the most painful of years for Tom, especially since the desperate love flowed from the words into his tortured presence. It was the mix of a feeling he could never quite taste, but already missed it when it was gone. He felt an envy for Ginny Weasley, a jealousy that ran as deep as his hatred for Harry Potter.

Tom Riddle knew that by the time he left purgatory and landed into hell, he would be so broken it would be a blessing if he could remember his own name.

For every crime has a punishment.

… **Even I feel bad for Voldemort! You know what? No. No I don't.**


	6. Year Six

**Tape Monkey and Cho Chang4eva… thanks guys! 3 You've reviewed every single chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my inability to remember to put these things on the beginning of each chapter. Bugger.**

_Journal,_

_I suppose this summer was a bit unusual in comparison to others. This year one of my brothers got married, Bill. He decided to make the Fairy Princess his wife, but strangely I'm okay with that. But what I'm not okay with is his sister making goo- goo eyes with Harry. Annoyingly enough, she reminds me of myself, which is a real pain in the knickers._

_Harry's birthday was pretty decent, considering the other ones he's had that were positively awful. I'm a bit cut up about his present, about whether I should have kissed him or not. I know he broke it off, but every fiber of my being is rebelling, so to keep myself sane I have to convince myself that we're still together. Ron is still being an arse about the whole thing. I can't understand what he doesn't get about me. I'm going to be an adult next year and needs to treat me as such and he needs to understand I can make my own decisions._

_The wedding started off nice but then those bastard Death Eaters took over the Ministry and come to our house to look for Harry. I'm fine but we're being watched. It seems that going back to Hogwarts without Harry may not be the smartest idea. I am so nervous for him, Ron, Hermione and even myself. I'm so scared that Voldemort might actually win._

_Not that I'll tell anyone that. I think it may be time to start up the DA again. I think before we get to Hogwarts I'll have a little chat with Mr. Longbottom._

_Good luck Harry, I love you._

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_Oh I'm so frustrated I could just sit down and have a nice long cry right about now. What happened to my Hogwarts? My beautiful Hogwarts is ruined! We are tortured in detention, worse than even Filch can remember. He just gives us these sad smiles whenever we come out of detention, all bloodied and bruised. I honestly can't believe that most of us came back and just didn't just abroad. It's simply awful._

_And Snape! He struts about the school like he's Merlin or something! Blasting students who don't have their shirttails in properly… I swear if Harry doesn't get him first I will!_

_Speaking of Harry, I think about him a lot. Sometimes I lose sleep, just sit there in my dorm and wonder if he ever thinks about me. With that Marauders Map of his, it kind of gives me the creeps but I wonder if he uses it to look at me. It would be incredibly awkward if I was in the loo and he was staring at my dot, but whatever stirs his cauldron, I guess._

_Good Gryffindor, I hope he's still alive. And Ron. And Hermione. There are betting pools, you know? To see who'll make it. Provided by the Carrows, and only the Slytherins actually place bets. It's simply horrible. They slip thick wads of parchment into the bin and money slowly, while teachers are around them so we can't blast their brains off. They always seem to know when a Gryffindor is there. Funny._

_This school is worse than it was my first year, or even last year. But I can feel it end. It's coming, one way or another. I'm scared._

_I wish Harry was here._

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_I am spending this time to write. Right now I have been sentenced to spend the rest of this war in the Room of Requirement, cut off from the rest of the world. It's like a death sentence._

_I was ever so happy to hear that they didn't kill Neville. After I left I didn't know anything about what went on here. But Ron is here, and Hermione, and Dean, Luna, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks… everyone. And yes, Harry's here too. He looks as shaggy as ever, but somehow still handsome. We haven't talked much, but I suppose there will be time for that later._

_Oh blast it all! All I want to do is fight!_

_Wait I hear footsteps…_

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_…whywhywhy… so many good wizards are dead. Luckily Harry Potter isn't one of them. Among the bad that are dead are Bellatrix, and more importantly Voldemort. Harry killed him. First I thought Harry was dead, and I was ready to kill myself… someone… something, but then he turned out not to be and killed Voldemort._

_Mum killed Bellatrix. For Fred. He's probably laughing somewhere right now. Amazing isn't it? Having a reason to laugh. I don't think either I or George will ever be able to laugh again. He's lost part of his soul with Fred gone._

_Hermione and Ron are a couple now. Surprise, surprise. Honestly, it's not really. It was coming for a long time now._

_And what are Harry and I? Friends? Not even? He wouldn't even talk to me. What if he did meet someone else? I don't think I could bear it. It would be heart- shattering, especially after all we've been through._

_Pray for the martyrs,_

_Ginny._

These entries were pure agony for Voldemort as his traitor brain threw the images of his demise at him, one millisecond at a time. As the giants fell, as his followers fell, as _he _fell… he couldn't help but feel remorse.

'Please… I'm sorry…' he choked out. They were the first time he had uttered anything of the like, and his brain seemed to recognize that for a moment. That moment was precious, and he realized he deserved everything in this prison. He deserved the solitude, for it was what he always wanted. To be alone.

Yet he felt envy for the one that got away.

The one with love. The one with the one thing that he despised since he was a young boy.

Albus Dumbledore's favorite word was love.

**Should I do year seven, yo?**


	7. Year Seven

**This is it, fellas. The last chapter. Thanks for hanging in there, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for reading! If by some miraculous reason I've made it to your favorites, I'm honored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**And before we begin, a quick shout out. A Letters To Sirius is coming out soon, so stay tuned! :D**

_Dear Journal,_

_This summer I had to make a very difficult decision. Whether I should go back to Hogwarts without Harry, or start my wizard career with him. This was especially hard for me because I was still unsure of how and where I stood with Harry. Does he still like me as more than a friend? Actually, that's something I'm still trying to piece together._

_Hermione's convinced me that whatever will happen between us was meant to happen in the first place, and that one year of extra magical education will help me in the long run. Professor McGonagall has granted Hermione a two week vacation in addition to the summer for her to decide if she wants to repeat seventh year. If she doesn't take her own advice just so she can be with Ron, she's going to be a lousy hypocrite in my book for the rest of eternity._

_Speaking of Hermione and Ron, they're so grabby! I didn't ever think that Ron would be so horny. It was a good thing he wasn't like this with Lavender; otherwise I think we would have all been in trouble. Hermione has quite a temper._

_So after all I decided to take the train to Hogwarts. Among my friends are Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot and others. It's sort of bad because I was a bit preoccupied with fighting that I didn't ask who'd I be going to school this year with. And the summer has been so hectic that I hadn't bothered to ask. I suppose another part was I didn't want to make any parents sad if well, you know. _

_No one bothered to walk me to the train this year, since I'm the only Weasley to be going back. I'm sitting now at the platform, about a half an hour early. Harry, Hermione and Ron promised that they would drop by to see me off. Let's hope._

_Ginny._

_Dear Journal,_

_Hogwarts is so different. It was obvious from last year that it would need lots of work, one side of the castle looked like it was about to fall at any moment. New stones and statues are put in and it's just… different. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Sometimes I didn't like Hogwarts because it was so dirty and old but now that's so new and clean it doesn't seem like the place I grew to love. No wonder Harry didn't want to come back._

_Harry. Speaking of which he promised to come and 'take me out' the next Hogsmeade trip. I'm not entirely sure what that means but an entire summer of silence has been killing me. We're going to need to talk this out, the aching pain inside of my chest is almost too much to bear. I didn't think I'd hurt this much back when I was young. I just thought Harry would somehow be easy, that once we were together we'd stay together. But Harry can just be so complicated sometimes, I don't know what he wants. He always used to tease me that I was the simplest girl he knew, I always showed what I wanted. I'm pretty sure he knows I want to get back together, but he's just too thick headed!_

_The first Hosmeade weekend is coming up soon, and I'm not sure if I'm excited or dreading it. It would be nice to go to Zongo's and such again. Students are so anxious for joke supplies but Ron and George haven't opened up the store in Diagon Alley yet. Dear Merlin, I hope Harry doesn't take me to that floofy tea shop. I would simply die from embarrassment._

_I remember one time we went there just to laugh at all the couples and the begrudging boys wishing they were anywhere else._

_I could have sworn he enjoyed me, now I can't understand if it was real or not._

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_Before I get to the 'good' stuff, I think I'd better start with my teachers. It just occurred to me that in my previous entries I hadn't mentioned anything about Hogwarts now. My professors are acting really strange, it seems that without the presence of a hooked nosed professor, Hogwarts really isn't the same. Our new Defense teacher is a woman, and she's an old friend of McGonagall's. She's from India and many of the students can't understand a word she says. It's rather funny as they murmur amongst themselves._

_Professor Sprout is retiring next year, and she's hinted more than a few times to Neville that she would be more than happy to submit an anonymous request to Headmaster McGonagall. It seems that Neville has his future all set after Hogwarts. As for me, I have no idea. I've been starting up Quidditch again and some talent scouts have been arriving more and more. I'm not sure if I want them to write my name down, if that's the path I want to go down. But every time I fly I never want to come down._

_It's just about the same feeling I get whenever I'm with Harry. Thank Gryffindor that he didn't take me to that god- awful tea shop. He took me out on a picnic, actually. He'd set up the whole thing with the house elves days before, and a nice little blanket was spread out and waiting when I walked over to our meeting place. It was on the corner of Hogsmeade, where no one would find us, in a small park that tourists use to walk their animals._

_As it turns out, over the course of September he decided to take the Ministry of Magic up on their offer for him to be an Auror. Now he's working in the office and earning five hundred thousand galleons a year. He'll be moving from my parent's home to a new place in London soon, much to his chagrin. He wants to live in a quiet place, and I can't say I don't blame him. If I were him I'd want to be as far away from people as I can._

_He also gave me this ring that he got from a raid in Poland. It's supposed to be a model of Gryffindor's real ring. No one ever found it, but some lunatic similar to Mr. Lovegood makes copies. It's real gold and ruby, and very rare, so Harry got me one. He asked me if I'd take him back._

_I'm ashamed to say that I didn't immediately answer him. I wanted to know if he'd dump me again at the slightest notice. He had the grace to look bashful and answered the best he could._

"_If no other dark wizards come back from the dead to haunt me for the rest of my unnatural life, I promise that I'll try my best to make you happy for the rest of your unnatural life."_

_That's all I was looking for, to be honest._

_So now Harry and I are back together, and he's trying to take days off when I have Hogsmeade trips. We're going to try the best we can, but we both agree with Hermione that school is more important._

_Speaking of Hermione, she came back to school in early October. She needed that break, and now that Ron has the shop all set up, he's got no free time and to prevent herself from eternal boredom, she's decided to return. I'm happy she's back, one can talk to Luna so much before some internal organs begin to hurt._

_For the future,_

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_One of the Chasers from the all girls Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies approached me after we won a match against Ravenclaw. She says I have a very unique talent and that one of the chasers on their team is injured and unlikely to come back the next season. If I want to try out I should seek an audition this summer. I think I will take her up on it, since nothing else has really jumped out at me._

_Harry, via letter, has been trying to convince me to go for it if it's really what I want to do. We've been getting into some pretty serious topics lately, and Harry told me that he knows I would never be the type to look after the kids while he's at work._

_This made me think. Do I want children with Harry? Do I want a life with Harry? It's what I've wanted since even before first year, and all I could think of was yes. It was a clear yes that resonated from the deep recesses of my brain and worked its way out wards. Right when I get out of Hogwarts, Harry and I are going to be serious about this. I've let him know time after time that if he isn't in this for the real thing, he can just pack up and leave. Hurt as it may, I don't want to be the fool again._

_I refuse to be the fool again._

_Speaking of fools, since there is no more Voldemort the DA is officially over. It's really quite sad, but we still use the coins for study meetings, social meetings or just a chance to break rules for old times' sake._

_Long life freedom,_

_Ginny._

_Journal,_

_What a long a strange year it's been. Now that we've all finished our primary education, where will we go from here? Will we meet old friends on the streets of London and stop for a chat? What is to become of us all? Most of my classmates have jobs refurbishing the Ministry already locked into place, but I don't feel like behind a desk is where I belong. Even going out into the world destroying dark wizards has lost its appetite. Like it had one in the first place. But I am going to take the Holyhead Harpies chaser up on her offer, I will audition._

_And Harry will be right there, cheering on in the stands with the rest of my family._

_I'm just so excited to get home, to see my mum, dad and brothers. However, I'm most excited to see Harry and to tell him the one thing I've never told any boy before._

_When I get off this train for the last time, I'm going to tell Harry I love him for the first time._

_He's going to take me out for lunch at Diagon Alley, Ice cream and just walking. Then I'm going to sit him down in a little alcove and tell him. I think our year apart was good for us, and will continue to make our relationship grow. I am ever so glad I went back to Hogwarts._

_Much love,_

_Ginny._

The scream of Tom Riddle was one of a hollow anguish that did nothing to hide the depths of his sorrow. He had already expressed his regret, but his soul now seared with what might have been. If he had not chosen the path that he had, he might have had someone. Someone to look forward to, to want to see him off the train and into their arms.

Someone to eat ice cream with.

A dark shadow appeared on the gray side of his prison. Tom Riddle's eyes were forever to be red, a searing, blinding red. Those red eyes looked up at his visitor, and with astonishment he was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore.

"You were right," he choked.

This Albus could not speak to him, for it was law. They were on two different sides of the paranormal kingdom, and Riddle was forever to be on the dark side. Instead, the old professor solemnly nodded and pointed a wizened hand to the iron door that just appeared in the corner of his solitude.

"It's time for me, isn't it?" He felt like the young Tom, pressured and alone. Even though his worst enemy was here with him, he felt no anger, just embarrassment. And gratitude.

And through it all, he was happy that Albus Dumbledore showed him the love he needed before entering through the door and into his chosen destiny.


End file.
